


Playful Hating

by y0w0suke



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Bottom Sakamoto Ryuji, Cause god damnit i love all the theives together, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, There is some mention of polytheives in this, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0w0suke/pseuds/y0w0suke
Summary: Ryuji gets up close to the other, poking the other's chest. "I forget something at school, oh well, no big deal, what are you going to do about it?"





	Playful Hating

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever hate sex fic? So it might not be that good jsbsbd

"God will you ever learn Sakamoto?"  
  
"S-shut the hell up!"  
  
Goro and Ryuji glare at eachother, their eyes burning with hatred. This is always how it begins. Ryuji usally forgets something at school, Goro finds out, and they get into a huge fight. Ryuji gets up close to the other, poking the other's chest. "I forget something at school, oh well, no big deal, what are you going to do about it?"  
  
Goro eyes darken, suddenly grabbing the blonde's wrist, pinning him against the wall. "I'll show you what I'll do about it...." Akechi states, kissing the other with force.  
  
Ryuji takes a small gasp in surprise, allowing the other to slide his tongue in. The blonde groans softly, gripping at the brown hair of the taller man and pulling it roughly. The blonde sqeaks when Goro starts to palm though his shorts, bucking his hips up. "M..mm.."  
  
Akechi pulls away from the blonde, smirking softly. "My God you are already so hard.." he whispers quietly, bitting the others exposed neck. Ryuji yelps softly, face turning bright red.  
  
"Y..you mother-" The blonde tries to finish his sentence, but gets interrupted by Goro sticking his fingers in his mouth. "M-mmm?!" "Suck them. Now." Akechi growls softly, still having a tight grip on Ryuji's wrist to hold him against the wall. "Or would you rather me finger you with no type of lube at all?"  
  
The shorter one starts to suck on the fingers, closing his eyes tightly. Goro smirks, kissing the blondes neck. "Good boy.." Ryuji let's out a small moan when he calls him that, the detective eyes lighting up.  
  
Akechi pulls his fingers out of the brown eye boy's mouth, earning a small squeak from the blonde. The red eye boy gets a dark look in his eyes, pulling the others pants down and shoving a finger in him. Ryuji gasps softly, legs wrapping around the brown hair boys waist.  
  
"T-take it slow y-you asshole..!" Ryuji manages to pant out, eyes going hazy as Akechi roughly shoves another finger in him. "Oh, but why? You seem to enjoy the roughness.." Goro purrs out, bitting the others neck.  
  
Ryuji tries to think of a comeback, but he suddenly cries out in pleasure as a certain spot is hit. "F-fuck..! T..to much-" Akechi chuckles, pulling his finger out of Ryuji.  
  
"Aww, so you don't want me? That's a shame.." Ryuji breaks free of the tallers grip with a tug, leaving the red eyed boy surprised. He grasps Goro shirt and brings him close to his face, his eyes burning with lust. "Just fuck me _hard_ already..." Ryuji begs, biting his lip. "Don't you dare hold back on it either. I _**need**_ it..."  
  
Goro smirks hard, pulling his cock out. "Aww, someone is desperate.." he purrs, pulling out some lube he had in his coat and placing some on his cock. "Y..you had the whole ti-" Ryuji tries to talk, but wraps his arms around the tallers neck instantly as he roughly shoves himself in the blonde, making him scream out in pleasure.  
  
Ryuji leans his head against the wall, panting out loud moans. Akechi takes his opportunity and attacks Ryuji's neck and shoulders, bitting so hard that he breaks the skin on his shoulders and makes them bleed. "I..I hate you-m-mm!!-s..so much..." the blonde pants out, his eyes hazy from all the pleasure.  
  
Goro laughs softly. "Aww, but you love it..~" Ryuji tries to say something back, but he almost screams in pleasure as Goro hits a certain spot. "Ya know..you're such a _slut_ for cock..no wonder you practically **BEG** Akira or Yusuke to fuck you at least once a week.." Akechi growls seductively, speeding up.  
  
The blonde is reduced to nothing but moans and screams pleasure, tears escaping his brown eyes as Akechi speeds up. Goro grips the other's cock, starting to stroke him, making Ryuji scream even louder. "I can tell you are close Sakamoto.." he growls, getting close to the blonde's ear. "So be a good boy and cum for me." Akechi whispers in a seductive voice.  
  
Ryuji eyes roll back in pleasure, bucking his hips up as he cums all over his own chest. The detective grunts in pleasure at the sudden tightness, cumming inside the blonde.  
  
Akechi glances at the blonde as he pulls out, a small smile on his face as Ryuji struggles to stand. Ryuji makes a small gasp in pain, rubbing his eyes. "G-great.." he mumbles to himself, cum seeping out of him.  
  
Goro rolls his eyes, picking up the blonde bridal style, making him yelp. "H-hey!" "Do you want to get cleaned up or no?" Ryuji falls silent, making the other laugh.  
  
The detective places Ryuji in a bathtub, making the other look st him with a questioning look. "You need to get clean Sakamoto." He simply states, running the water to the temperature the blonde loves.  
  
Ryuji stares at the other as he gets a bubble bath solution, suddenly purring as he feels a hand run though his hair. Akechi rolls his eyes softly, washing the blondes hair as he continues to purr softly.  
  
After drying Ryuji and wrapping him in a warm towel, Akechi places Ryuji on his bed, smiling as the other looks up at him with big brown eyes. He rummages though his dresser, trying to find a first aid kit to patch up the smaller one.  
  
Ryuji rubs his eyes tiredly, closing his eyes as the other sits next to him. "It's going to sting a bit, so hold on tight.." Akechi warns, waiting for the nod of the other before placing a towel laced with antiseptic on the blondes wounds.  
  
Ryuji flinches, gripping the sheets tightly untill its done. Goro smiles softly, kissing the others head as he places some bandages on the wounds. "Better?" He whispers. Ryuji nods again, not being able to use his voice quiet yet.  
  
After a while, Ryuji glances at the brown hair detective, his eyes giving him a tired look. "Forgive me?" Ryuji says tiredly, rubbing his eyes. "..for now." The red eye boy says, patting the blondes head.  
  
"...I..should forget my stuff at school more often.." he mumbles, his face turning a bright red. "Oh if you do I'm not doing anything to you. You clearly enjoyed that." Akechi rolls his eyes, smiling at the blondes whine.  
  
"Just go to sleep already." He says, pulling Ryuji into a cuddle. The blonde tries to think of something, but sighs in defeat, closing his eyes and falling into a world of slumber.

 

* * *

  
  
Makoto opens the door to Akechi's room, her hair a mess from just waking up. "Hey Goro have you seen-" she starts, but than stares at the two cuddling in a deep sleep. Her face burns a bright red when she sees the marks on Ryuji's neck. "...I'll just..tell the school that you two are sick.." she mumbles softly, closing the door quietly.


End file.
